


When we were us

by smile_92



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pov!Jon, Regret, Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Sadness, celebration
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: 14 Aprile 2018.i Bon jovi sono chiamati a partecipare alla cerimonia durante la quale verranno ufficialmente introdotti nella Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Parteciperanno tutti, come è giusto che sia, ma Jon non sa come affrontare la consapevolezza che dovrà suonare nuovamente con Richie, dopo anni che a stento si parlano.La storia partecipa al COW-T di Lande di Fandom per il prompt RIMPIANTO





	When we were us

**Author's Note:**

> La storia deve essere corretta e rivista

Quando gli avevano detto che sarebbero stati introdotti nella Rock and Roll Hall of Fame la prima persona a cui aveva pensato era stata Richie. Jon ricordava perfettamente di aver pensato che Richie ne sarebbe stato felicissimo e che non vedeva l’ora di dirglielo e di festeggiare insieme a lui per poi ricordare che erano anni che si parlavano a stento. Un solco gli si formò in mezzo alla fronte. Come aveva potuto dimenticare tutto ciò che era successo? Come aveva potuto dimenticare il giorno in cui Richie gli aveva detto che voleva lasciare la band? Era bastato così poco per fargli dimenticare tutto il male che gli aveva fatto? Davvero il dolore che aveva patito era così insignificante davanti il pensiero di una futura gioia? Era sempre difficile cedere al fatto che Richie avesse ancora questo effetto su di lui, non dopo tutto ciò che aveva dovuto passare a causa sua.

 

Dorothea gli mise una mano sulla gamba, facendo in modo che Jon tornasse presente a sé stesso. La macchina che li avrebbe portati al luogo della cerimonia sfrecciava veloce tra le strade dell’Ohio.

«Stai di nuovo aggrottando le sopracciglia» gli disse dolcemente sua moglie.

Di riflesso Jon rilassò il viso e si costrinse a sorridere. «Non è niente di che, non preoccuparti.» le rispose prendendole le dita tra le sue.

«Non mentirmi, Jon»

«Come potrei mentirti? Tu capisci sempre tutto» fu la semplice risposta accompagnata da una leggera risata e un bacio sulla fronte, volto a coprire i fantasmi che di sicuro gli adombravano lo sguardo.

«Non mi intorti, mio caro. Nemmeno con un bacio sulla fronte» lo rimproverò bonaria Dorothea non appena le lasciò la possibilità di guardarlo dritto negli occhi. «So che ti preoccupa rivedere Richie»

Jon prese un respiro. «Non mi preoccupa vedere Richie» rispose con tono canzonatorio, ma che non ammetteva repliche. _Mi preoccupa suonare di nuovo con lui_. Si voltò per lasciare lo sguardo vagare al di là del finestrino, sperando che Dorothea non insistesse.

Dopo che Richie aveva iniziato a non presentarsi ai live e tutto era andato per il verso sbagliato, i loro rapporti si erano incrinati inevitabilmente. Jon aveva provato a coprirlo con il produttore e con il loro agente che erano furiosi per i primi tempi, sperando che fosse una cosa momentanea, che sarebbe valsa per un paio di live e basta. Invece era continuato per tutto il tour del 2013. A quelle due o tre date in cui Richie si era fatto vedere era freddo e scostante, sul palco non dava un decimo di quello che Jon sapeva che poteva dare, di quello che gli aveva visto fare sul palco. A quelle condizioni lui doveva prendersi la responsabilità di leader, ed esattamente come aveva fatto anni prima, prese la decisione di parlare con il suo compagno di band. Sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare, la cosa che andava fatta.

Parlare con Richie non fu poi così difficile, anche perché lui non dovette dire proprio nulla. Si presentò nel suo camerino alla fine di un concerto andato come tutti quelli di quel tour, era arrabbiato, frustrato e confuso ma quanto mai determinato a capire cosa ci fosse che non andasse. Ricordava ancora gli occhi di Richie svuotati di quella scintilla che gli aveva sempre visto sin dalla prima volta che si erano conosciuti e la sua bocca che pronunciava le parole che si rivelarono le più difficili per Jon da accettare.

«Lascio la band» aveva detto atono «Ho bisogno di staccare e voi non potete aspettare me»

Jon ci aveva messo vari minuti per rispondere.

«Tu vuoi cosa?»

«Voglio lasciare la band» aveva risposto Richie guardandolo dall’alto di quei pochi centimetri che li avevano sempre divisi.

 

Cosa sarebbe successo se invece di rimanere attonito davanti quella frase avesse provato a capirlo? Cosa sarebbe potuto cambiare se invece di seguire l’orgoglio ferito e l’animo inquieto non gli avesse urlato si andarsene che tanto come stava suonando non sarebbe valso a nulla?

Avrebbe davvero potuto cambiare qualcosa chiamandolo i giorni successivi come suggerivano Tico e David di fare? Forse avrebbe potuto gestire meglio, forse era stata anche colpa sua se Richie aveva deciso di lasciarli.

Scosse forte la testa. Non era il momento adatto per ripensare a quello che era stato uno dei momenti più difficili della sua vita. Erano passati anni. Lui e Richie si erano rivisti varie volte, si erano comportati da bravi adulti. Avevano parlato del più e del meno, delle loro famiglie, del football e nessuno dei due si era azzardato a parlare di musica o di ciò che fosse successo. Jon sapeva del nuovo progetto musicale di Richie, gli aveva mandato anche un messaggio di congratulazioni freddo e distaccato ma cordiale e lui gli aveva risposto a tono, congratulandosi a sua volta per il nuovo album della band e basta. Stop. Erano diventati questo. Due quasi sessantenni che si scrivevano messaggi per congratularsi l’uno con l’altro. Come se non avessero passato tutta la vita insieme, come se non avessero passato i momenti più belli e anche quelli più difficili sapendo di poter contare uno sulle spalle dell’altro.

Strinse il telefono nella mano destra.

«Jon» la voce di Dorothea ancora una volta lo riportò alla realtà «Siamo arrivati»

Neanche se ne era accorto, preso com’era dal passato. Spero almeno di avere la mente abbastanza libera da fare il discorso per la premiazione.

 

Si incamminò insieme a Dorothea per la passerella che li portava fino all’entrata della Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, dove una ragazza in divisa da hostess, con un grande sorriso e gli occhi dolci li salutò.

«Era ora che vi introducessero nella Hall of Fame, Signor Bon Jovi»

Jon le sorrise, era sempre bello vedere come il loro fanbase ricoprisse un range di età vastissimo, del resto erano 30 anni che calcavano le scene. Non tutti i loro album erano stati apprezzati, ma avevano sempre fatto del loro meglio, senza risparmiarsi mai, dando tutti loro stessi per l’arte che si erano scelti, la musica.

«Grazie» disse alla ragazza prima di addentrarsi all’interno del museo. Una leggera agitazione prese a scorrergli a fior di pelle, quella sera sarebbero entrati a far parte della Hall of Fame dove venivano ricordati i più grandi, dove venivano ricordati quegli artisti che da ragazzini sognavano di imitare e raggiungere. _Ce l’avevano fatta_. Ce l’avevano finalmente fatta. Questa era un’altra delle conferme che avevano ricevuto per aver scelto di fare della musica la propria vita, dopo tutte le porte in faccia, i no, le critiche e i fallimenti erano riusciti a raggiungere un altro riconoscimento che rendeva Jon orgoglioso di sé stesso e della sua band e di tutte le persone che non avevano mollato neanche per un secondo, neanche quando le cose si erano fatte buie.

Strinse involontariamente la mano di Dorothea ed insieme andarono a prendere posto.

 

Tico e David erano già arrivati con le rispettive mogli.

«Cos’è? Non volevi venire più Jon?» lo prese in giro per il ritardo David, salutando prima lui e poi Dorothea.

«Avevo pensato di piantarvi in asso, ma poi ho pensato che avrebbe dovuto cantare Tico al mio posto e nessuno è così crudele dal lasciar cantare Tico davanti ad una platea» ribatté a tono Jon salutando l’amico e ridendo mostrando i denti. Tutti risero.

«Chi manca?» chiese Jon a David.

«Alec ha detto che non viene»

Jon storse la bocca, gli sarebbe piaciuto che il premio lo ricevessero tutti insieme.

«Richie e Orianthi invece sono in giro a salutare qualcuno» continuò David.

Il cuore di Jon perse un battito, ma si sforzò di non dare a vedere nulla. A giudicare dagli occhi di David non gli era riuscito proprio bene. Queste erano le occasioni in cui odiava essere cresciuto con i suoi amici di band, con David in particolar modo, che capiva qualsiasi sua espressione e qualsiasi suo pensiero. A volte anche prima che lui stesso lo formulasse. Il riccio ebbe però l’accortezza di non indagare oltre e distogliere lo sguardo.

 

Jon prese un respiro. Dorothea accanto a lui si alzò per raggiungere la moglie di Tico per parlare di qualcosa che Jon non si premurò di approfondire. Tico si andò a sedere accanto a lui per lasciare che le donne parlassero tra di loro.

«Pensi che sia una buona idea suonare di nuovo insieme senza aver provato nemmeno una volta?»

Jon lo guardò negli occhi. «Dobbiamo fare solo tre canzoni Tic, e Richie le conosce più che bene, mi ha aiutato a comporle non c’era bisogno di provare»

Quando si erano resi conto che avrebbero dovuto suonare durante la cerimonia Tico e David erano stati più felici di quanto Jon si sarebbe aspettato. Entrambi erano entusiasti di suonare di nuovo tutti insieme, di riprovare ancora una volta quell’emozione che sul palco li univa tutti e che li faceva essere perfettamente in sincrono e che da quando Richie se ne era andato c’era lo stesso ma era spezzata e più debole e _diversa_.

Jon non era stato felice come loro. Non era pronto a rivedere Richie con una chitarra in mano accanto a lui, non era pronto a parlare di nuovo di musica con lui, semplicemente non era pronto a tornare a ciò che era stato, sebbene più di una volta lo aveva desiderato con tutto sé stesso. Per la prima volta in trent’anni di carriera, Jon aveva permesso alla sua sfera personale di venire prima della musica. David e Tico non avevano chiamato Richie per chiedere di provare insieme, forse perché David si era accorto della nube buia che aveva oscurato gli occhi Jon quando lo avevano proposto, o forse perché ritenevano che sarebbe dovuto essere Jon ad avvertire Richie, in qualità di leader e di...

«Sì, so che Richie le conosce…» aveva continuato Tico ancora preoccupato.

«Andrà tutto bene Hector, le canzoni le conoscono tutti, audience compresa. Non sbaglieremo» lo rassicurò David, sfiorandogli la mano che il più grande aveva posato sul tavolo.

Jon rimase come sempre affascinato dall’espressione che aveva Tico quando David lo chiamava Hector, anche perché l’unica volta che ci aveva provato Richie quasi gli buttava in faccia la Coca-Cola che stava bevendo, insieme a tutta la lattina. Ci era voluto David per calmarlo. Ci voleva sempre David per calmare Tico sia che fosse arrabbiato, sia che fosse solo preoccupato per un stupido e cortissimo live alla Hall of Fame. Jon si chiedeva se quella scintilla che sembrava sempre esserci quando i suoi due amici incrociavano lo sguardo c’era anche tra lui e Richie.

E se anche lui o Richie si comportavano in maniera diversa quando si trattava di _loro due_. O almeno se avevano mai trattato gli altri in maniera diversa rispetto a come si comportavano vicendevolmente.

Effettivamente non ho mai visto Richie comportarsi da mamma per nessun altro durante i tour.

Quando andavano in tour Jon tendeva a sacrificare tutto per la buona riuscita della performance, questo, unito alla sua mania del controllo, creava un cocktail che minacciava di ucciderlo di stress o di stenti ad ogni tour. Era Richie a prendersi cura di lui. A farlo mangiare regolarmente e a consolarlo quando qualcosa andava e a rilassarlo con…

 

Jon ingoiò a vuoto. _Basta ricordi per oggi._ Si impose mentalmente nel momento esatto in cui Richie entrò nel suo campo visivo. Indossava uno dei suoi cappelli, i pantaloni neri, non più attillati come un tempo, un gilet di pelle nera ed una camicia lasciata aperta fino a metà petto.

«Ciao Jon» fu la prima cosa che disse Richie avvicinandosi e sorridendogli, con gli occhi che diventano due mezzelune.

«Ehi, Richie» rispose lui, alzandosi ma non riuscendo a sorridere più di tanto, ancora leggermente scosso dai pensieri di poco prima che faticava a tenere lontano dagli occhi. Unirono le mani e entrambi andarono incontro all’altro dandosi piccole pacche sulla spalla a vicenda.

Si fecero le stesse domande che si facevano sempre. Come sta la tua famiglia? È andato bene il viaggio? Hai visto la partita ieri?

Nessuno dei due menzionò la musica. Eppure erano lì _per_ la musica. La loro intera vita era _per_ la musica e non ne parlavano mai. Il morale, già precario di Jon, si oscurò ancora un po’, e Richie gli rivolse uno di quelli sguardi che non vedeva da così tanto tempo. Da molto prima che lasciasse la band. Era lo sguardo preoccupato e interrogativo che gli rivolgeva quando si rendeva conto che qualcosa non andava. Lo sguardo che di solito precedeva un «Tutto ok, Jonny? Che succede?»

Quella volta però lo sguardo non si tramutò in parole, rimase un semplice fantasma perso tra i ricordi e la malinconia di Jon.

 

Presero tutti posto, Jon accanto a David e Dorothea, che a sua volta aveva affianco Orianthi e Richie, intento in una discussione con Tico che gli sedeva accanto.

La cerimonia iniziò senza che Jon gli prestasse più di tanto attenzione, sbocconcellò qualcosa dal suo piatto ma non si poteva dire che mangiasse davvero. Più che altro osservava Richie e come il suo viso fosse cambiato negli anni in cui non si erano visti e come invece le sue espressioni e i suoi modi di gesticolare fossero sempre gli stessi. Si chiese se anche lui aveva sempre gli stessi atteggiamenti e sempre gli stessi modi di dire e se Richie li trovasse in un certo senso confortanti e dolorosi al tempo stesso. Si chiese come sarebbero cambiati se avessero continuato a vivere spalla a spalla. Si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a vedere qualcosa di se stesso negli atteggiamenti di Richie se non si fossero divisi. Era così assorto nella contemplazione dell’amico e di vecchi ricordi che non si rese conto che il discorso tra Tico e Richie era finito e che adesso lo stavano entrambi guardando. Tico aveva l’aria divertita, Richie invece aveva sempre quel retrogusto di preoccupazione al fondo dello sguardo.

«Ti sei incantato, Jon?» lo prese in giro Tico, «La vecchiaia inizia a farsi sentire» continuò ridendo.

«Magari tu puoi darmi qualche consiglio visto che ci entrato sei da più tempo di me» rispose a tono, concentrandosi sulla figura di Tico. Tutti risero, anche Richie, e Dorothea gli mise nuovamente la mano sulla coscia e lo guardò dolce, cercando di rassicurarlo senza dir nulla.

Lui gli sorrise complice, il miglior sorriso che riuscisse a metter su in quel momento, sperando che si convincesse che non c’era nulla che non andasse. Non che volesse tenere qualcosa nascosto a sua moglie, soprattutto perché era a conoscenza del dolore che aveva provato per la scelta di Richie e di quanto gli ci era voluto per smetterla di colpevolizzarsi, e del fatto che ogni tanto ancora si sentiva il responsabile della divisione di Richie dalla band.

 

Una delle hostess si avvicinò al tavolo e li avvertì che di lì a poco sarebbe avvenuta la premiazione, li invitò quindi a prendere posto al lato del palco. David si alzò di scatto felice, seguito da un più calmo Tico e infine si alzarono lui e Richie, perfettamente all’unisono. Il moro gli fece segno di passare avanti e si mise in fila dietro di lui. Facendogli sentire una fastidiosa sensazione alla base del collo, come un pizzicore lieve ma insistente che terminò non appena raggiunsero il palco e si misero in attesa che l’host di quella sera facesse il suo discorso.

Une giovane attrice, che Jon aveva visto un paio di volta a qualche festa, fece il suo ingresso tra gli applausi del pubblico. Attese che tutti si calmassero e poi iniziò il suo discorso.

«Buonasera a tutti. Non voglio dilungarmi troppo quindi dirò solo lo stretto necessario. Quando mi hanno chiesto se volessi presentare uno dei gruppi che sarebbe entrato nella Hall of Fame ho subito pensato ‘Cavolo, e me lo chiedono anche? Certo che voglio esserci’ perché essere qui per me è un grande onore. Quando, poi, mi hanno detto che avrei dovuto presentare i Bon Jovi – dalla folla si levarono grida e applausi – ho avuto la vostra stessa identica reazione. Vedete ad una giovane teenager dell’Ohio, negli anni ’90 l’unica cosa che poteva interessare erano gli amici, i ragazzi e la musica. Non sono mai stata molto amata dai ragazzi, ero troppo paffutella e portavo l’apparecchio, e in più non avevo molti amici. Così il mio più grande interesse era la musica. Ricordo ancora quando mio padre venne da me una sera a chiedermi se volessi andare a vedere un concerto con lui di lì a qualche a giorno. Risposi di sì, ma più per fare qualcosa di diverso, che perché mi interessasse davvero. Ora, a quei tempi io non li conoscevo ancora, e in più ero nella fase in cui tutto ciò che piace ad un genitore è automaticamente vecchio e datato, ma nell’esatto momento in cui le luci si spensero e il tastierista iniziò a suonare pensai ‘Però non male, bravini’ poi si accesero i faretti sul batterista e il chitarrista e pensai ‘Wow, questi sì che son fighi’ e infine quando il cantante entrò saltellando con una bandana a tenergli i lunghi capelli biondi fuori dagli occhi seppi che sarei stata loro per sempre. E non misi mai più in dubbio i gusti di mio padre» il pubblico rise e Richie accanto a lui fece lo stesso. Sentiva il suo torace alzarsi ed abbassarsi accanto al suo braccio e senza che se ne potesse rendere davvero conto gli andò incontro, appoggiandosi delicatamente a lui. Appena la sua schiena entrò in contatto con il petto dell’altro Jon si pentì di quel movimento, ma Richie non sembrò infastidito, forse neanche se n’era accorto.

«…solo una cosa era riuscita a rendermi euforica come vedere David Bryan circondato da tre tastiere ognuna a due piani che si muoveva tra di esse suonandole come se nulla fosse e questo è Tico Torres alla batteria…» Richie si voltò verso l’amico che era dal lato di Jon, sfiorandogli i capelli con il mento e gli sembrò tutto così assurdo. Gli sembrò di essere tornato a venti anni prima quando aspettavano di entrare sul palco prima di un concerto e lui tremava per l’aspettativa e la paura di sbagliare e l’adrenalina che correva nel backstage e allora Richie lo prendeva per le spalle e lo faceva appoggiare piano a lui. Sentire il petto che si alzava e si abbassava al ritmo del suo respiro calmo contro la sua schiena lo tranquillizzava più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Ma non lo facevano ormai da anni. Da quando erano diventati adulti e da quando i palchi calcati erano diventati davvero tanti e davvero quasi tutti simili. E la paura e la reverenza verso il palco non c’era più. Jon non aveva più avuto bisogno del petto di Richie per calmarsi e Richie non aveva più sentito il bisogno di portarselo vicino al cuore.

 

Richie si riscosse sotto di lui facendolo spostare e rimettendo distanza tra di loro, Jon non si azzardò a voltarsi a guardarlo ma notò che la ragazza guardava nella loro direzione.

«Signori e signore, spero che tutti voi abbiate visto Mr. Richie Sambora suonare la sua chitarra perché è qualcosa di veramente _hot_ – il pubblico rise, qualcuno annuì – ogni volta che tocca quella chitarra sembra toccare una parte di te e tutto quello che ti viene da dire è ‘Sì, vai così, continua’ – altre risa da parte del pubblico alle quali si unirono anche i suoi amici – e quando lui e Jon Bon Jovi, la scoppiettante voce di questa splendida band, si avvicinavano per cantare nello stesso microfono, nessuna persone nel raggio di 2km poteva non percepire l’alchimia che li legava e che fa di questa band una band da Rock and Roll Hall of Fame» tutti applaudirono e gridarono e risero. Tutti tranne Jon che era rimasto ancora una volta imprigionato nel passato.

«Quindi fate tutti un gradissimo applauso per Mr. Tico Torres, David Bryan, Richie Sambora e Jon Bon Jovi» Jon si mosse per primo, raggiunse la ragazza al centro del palco, la ringraziò, prese il premio e si mise dietro il microfono costringendosi a sorridere e ricacciando in fondo alla sua mente i ricordi che minacciavano di sopraffarlo. David gli disse qualcosa che lui non colse a pieno ma alla quale sorrise. Tico fu il primo a fare il discorso di ringraziamento.

«Grazie a tutti. Grazie a mia moglie che mi ha sempre sostenuto, ai miei figli e ai miei amici di band senza i quali tutto questo non sarebbe stato possibile. Grazie a tutti voi.»

Il solito Tico, conciso ed efficace. Fu il turno di David.

«Wow… è bellissimo essere qui e tenere questo premio in mano. Jon direi che aver rinunciato alla Julliard per unirmi al tuo gruppo che ai tempi era formato solo da noi due fu una scelta pazza ma lungimirante» Jon rise insieme alla platea «Voglio solo ringraziare mia moglie per l’amore e il supporto di questi anni. Grazie, ti amo»

E poi fu il turno di Richie. Jon sentì un brivido corrergli sulla pelle.

«Buonasera a tutti. Vorrei che esistessero delle parole per descrivere quanto orgoglioso io sia di essere qui stasera, davanti a voi, con gli amici di una vita alle spalle, ma non credo esistano. Perché i momenti passati in tour e quelli nello studio di registrazione e quelli durante le interviste, e le lacrime di gioia, di rabbia, di frustrazione e di dolore che ognuno di noi ha asciugato sulle guance degli altri e la fatica e i sacrifici e le bugie che ci siamo dovuti raccontare per andare avanti i primi tempi e non lasciare tutto non si possono raccontare a parole, bisogna viverli sulla pelle. Bisogna sentire la stanchezza dopo un concerto e nonostante tutto avere ancora la voglia di stare insieme per capire ciò che ci unisce.» il pubblico si era ammutolito e pendeva dalle labbra di Richie, Jon non fu da meno. «E questo ve lo dico perché spero sia chiaro che le scelte che ho preso in seguito non sono state in nessun modo dettate da un mancato affetto nei confronti dei ragazzi o dalla mancata gratitudine nei confronti del progetto che condividevamo e che abbiamo fatto crescere insieme negli anni. Sono fiero di essere qui oggi. Sono fiero di aver fatto ogni passo della mia giovinezza in compagnia di questi magnifici uomini e sono fiero, oggi, di essere qui e di poter dire ‘Sì io sono parte dei Bon Jovi e insieme abbiamo conquistato la Rock and Roll Hall of Fame’. –tutti applaudirono, qualcuno gridò - Infine voglio ringraziare Orianthi, la mia compagna e Ava mia figlia che hanno sempre capito ciò che provo per la musica e per questo gruppo. Grazie a tutti» Richie si voltò andando verso Jon. Aveva lo sguardo basso e il cappello calato per nascondere gli occhi. Jon lo superò e si portò davanti la platea. I faretti che illuminavano il palco gli facevano vedere tutto nero, oscurando i volti elle persone che lo guardavano in attesa. Prese un respiro.

«Buonasera a tutti. Cosa posso dire che non sia stato già detto dai miei compagni? Questo premio mi riempie il cuore di orgoglio e di gioia, per tutto l’impegno che ci abbiamo messo e che continuiamo a mettere nella musica. La musica ci ha dato un sogno quando eravamo solo quattro ragazzi del New Jersey con nulla in tasca e solo una chitarra in mano, o delle bacchette e una tastiera nel caso di Tico e David» il pubblico rise «Ecco una cosa che ci tenevo davvero a dire è che sono felice di poter essere con loro tre, qui su questo palco, perché credo che quando si riceve un premio del genere sia proprio il caso di guardarsi negli occhi e dire: Ehi ragazzi ce l’abbiamo fatta!» e così dicendo alzò il premio in alto, accompagnato dagli applausi e dalle grida del pubblico nonché dalle pacche sulla spalla dei suoi amici dietro di lui. «Voglio solo concludere dicendo che non ce l’avrei mai fatta senza Dorothea che mi è accanto da prima che il mio sogno potesse anche solo iniziare. Grazie, per esserci sempre e per essere così comprensiva.»

Il pubblico applaudì, qualcuno si alzò in piedi e lui si voltò verso gli altri. Guardò Richie negli occhi che a sua volta lo stava guardando e con una naturalezza che non avevano ormai da anni si ritrovarono uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Jon sentiva il suo respiro sotto l’orecchio e sul collo e inalò il suo profumo che era sempre buonissimo e che non era mai cambiato.

David e Tico si avvicinarono e Jon lentamente si staccò da Richie per abbracciare anche gli altri due. D’un tratto gli sembrò che tutto sarebbe potuto tornare come prima, che tutto avrebbe potuto rimettersi a posto, ma la piacevole sensazione durò solo per un istante. Si staccarono uno dalle braccia dell’altro e i loro visi tornarono ad essere segnati dalla vecchiaia e dalla stanchezza. E Jon si rese conto, mai come quella volta, che il passato non può tornare. Per quanto uno lo desiderasse, per quanto cercasse un modo per rimettere le cose a posto, nulla può tornare identico a sé stesso. Una strana sensazione di inadeguatezza e si tristezza gli prese lo stomaco e per la prima volta desiderò di essere ovunque meno che sul palco.

Tutti e quattro presero posto dietro i loro strumenti, avrebbero suonato _Livin on A Prayer_ , _It’s my Life_ , _Bed of Roses_. Le aveva scritte tutte con Richie. Le avevano scritte quando erano amici, quando erano giovani e quando Jon non avrebbe mai permesso a Richie di andarsene. Non così facilmente.

Partirono le prime note e Jon cantò e sì la folla era presa e loro suonavano bene, avevano sempre suonato bene, ma Jon si chiese se anche i suoi compagni di band si stavano rendendo conto che quello che erano diventati era solo una pallida imitazione di ciò che erano un tempo.

Guardò Richie accanto a sé, muovere le dita veloci sulla chitarra durante l’assolo e si ricordò di quando gli lasciava il palco, andando verso Tico, per fare in modo che tutti si rendessero conto di quanto Richie fosse fantastico, di quanto fosse bravo a suonare e di quanto la loro band non sarebbe mai stata la stessa senza di lui e senza il suo tocco di creatività e innovazione durante la composizione.

Le luci del palco che lo accecavano presero a diventare fastidiose, perché non gli facevano vedere quasi nulla e gli mettevano davanti agli occhi un bianco abbacinante che la sua mente tendeva ricoprire con i ricordi, soprattutto quelli dolorosi. Soprattutto quelli dove aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Soprattutto quelli che li avevano condotti a quella situazione. Soprattutto quelli belli ma che lo mettevano davanti la chiara e ineluttabile consapevolezza che ormai era tutto finito.

 

Finirono di suonare che Jon aveva un sapore amaro in bocca, un retrogusto strano. Sapeva che suonare di nuovo insieme avrebbe riaperto dentro di lui porte che aveva chiuso a doppia mandata ormai da tempo, ma non si era aspettato tutta l’amarezza che lo invase in quel momento. Era convinto che i ricordi lo avrebbero schiacciato, rendendolo triste e nostalgico per un passato che non c’era più, ma mai aveva pensato che lo avrebbero lasciato completamente svuotato di tutto, senza nemmeno la tristezza a fargli compagnia, solo con il rimpianto di non aver fatto abbastanza per tenere vivo e tutto intero ciò che avevano faticosamente costruito.

Tornarono ai propri posti in silenzio, con gli sguardi bassi e i sorrisi di circostanza che dovevano tutti e quattro vestire perché erano appena stati introdotti, perché avevano sempre sognato questo, e tutti si aspettavano da loro felicità e soddisfazione.

Jon si rese finalmente conto che l’abbandono di Richie non aveva colpito solo lui in maniera profonda, lasciandogli un taglio che stentava a rimarginarsi, ma aveva colpito allo stesso modo anche Tico e David, e sicuramente anche Richie, molto più profondamente di quello che voleva credere.

Le loro mogli e compagne li riaccolsero con sorrisi aperti e felici e rassicuranti. Chissà se se ne erano accorte di ciò che era successo. Chissà se avevano capito ciò che avevano capito loro quattro sul quel palco mentre suonavano di nuovo insieme.

Jon guardò David accanto a sé, che aveva il sorriso stampato sulle labbra ma gli occhi tristi e sconsolati e poi Tico che invece guardava semplicemente il suo bicchiere, facendo muovere la bevanda all’intero, con la mente volta ad altro. Infine guardò Richie. Aveva il cappello calato sugli occhi, come faceva spesso durante i concerti, perché era il suo modo di darsi completamente alla musica, di dimenticarsi del resto del mondo e di suonare, semplicemente suonare e suonare ancora.

Forse era questo che gli era mancato quella sera, tutti e quattro aveva pensato che la musica avrebbe potuto guarire le loro ferite e che avrebbero risolto i vecchi dissapori, ma la musica non poteva farlo da sola. La musica non poteva guarire le ferite che si erano fatti a vicenda. Soprattutto non poteva guarirli se loro erano i primi a non sapere come fare, se erano i primi a non sapere come uscire dal vortice di ricordi che li travolgeva e li riportava a rivivere sempre le stesse cose. Perché nella musica come nella vita c’è bisogno di cambiamento. E se per quanto riguardava la carriera forse lo avevano intuito e tentavano di modificare il loro sound e le loro basi e i loro testi e i loro temi, non si poteva dire lo stesso della loro sfera privata. Non si erano resi conto che per essere amici non bastava suonare insieme, non bastava comporre e non bastava copiare sé stessi facendo sempre le stesse cose perché andavano fatte.

Gli tornarono in mente le parole del discorso di Richie.

 

_Bisogna sentire la stanchezza dopo un concerto e nonostante tutto avere ancora la voglia di stare insieme per capire ciò che ci unisce._

E infine gli fu chiaro che nessuno di loro aveva più la forza di fare sacrifici per la pura gioia di stare insieme. Perché erano ormai anziani e avevano le famiglie e i figli che già richiedevano gran parte delle energie da loro possedute. Comprese finalmente quale fu il motivo per cui Richie li aveva lasciati e non era stato per qualcosa che riguardava solo lui, ma che riguardava tutti, Richie aveva semplicemente trovato un altro modo per andare avanti e far fronte a quella sensazione che sentivano tutti loro nel petto. Non poteva biasimarlo. Perché infine gli fu chiaro, che era lui a non aver capito e ad essere rimasto legato al rimpianto di non essere riuscito a fermarlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
